


The Green Crystal

by Eter_Puralis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Art, brain blurp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eter_Puralis/pseuds/Eter_Puralis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an old antique store full of dusty old things nobody wants, least of all its new proprietor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a couple of paintings at deviant art and felt like writing a story depicting them.

The old man who owned the dank, musty smelling store had passed away a year previous, and now his son and heir had the fortune (or misfortune) of clearing the debris. 

He wasn’t a store oriented sort of man. In fact, if there was one thing he thought he never wanted to do with his life, it was to sit among a myriad of old relics that never sold, wasting his life away in the dust.

There were old perfume bottles, broken old quills and worn down desks, funny smelling books barely holding it together by the cover and, somewhere high up in a corner, right by the ladder to the attic, was a small, misshapen green stone, jagged and faintly luminescent even in the dim light. The stone had been sitting on the shelf for years.

It was slick, and slightly warm to the touch, and if he held it up to the, granted, less than mediocre light coming from the surely outlawed light bulb hanging from the ceiling, he could almost make out a shape inside it. Something with glowing eyes, a long, serpentine body and fierce...well, fierce somethings.

Next to the stone was a bunch of paper pages held down by a cylindrical object with a leather handle and some strange old writing he could only assume was runes. He never did pay much attention to his fathers ramblings.

Reading them led him to the description of a market held at the hour past sunrise every half Thursday. Scratching his head, he decided to follow them, if for nothing else but sheer curiosity.

He entered the archway with no small measure of wonderment and not a little rejection. The strange summery scent in the air was the complete oposite of the chilly october he had just left, and the light shone just a bit too bright. It was like everything it touched lived just that little bit more, never mind that they had, in most cases, never been alive to begin with.

Once he was done taking in the light, the colors and the shapes hit him just as strange if not more so. There was a cat standing in a market stall laden with ornate lamps selling what could only be crystals so blue and vibrant they appeared to be floating. Scanning around he noticed several other such impossibilities, surrounded by the never ending susurrus of a crowded market place.

“Come hither!” the cat called. “I have the finest Azure crystals you could ever ask for. Won’t find any finer.”

He approached the stall, hesitantly. “What is this place?”  
“Why, it’s the crystal street! surely you know the crystal street, you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t. Now could I interest you in some saphires?”  
“No thank you”, he said. “But...” he hesitated, pulling the green stone from his jacket. “Could you identify this for me?”

There was a sudden silence, stretching thin as every eye on the street, human or otherwise, seemed fixed on the obect in his hand. The cat hissed, shielding its eyes with its forearms. “That has no business here!” He frowned, confused. “But I was lead here...”  
“Whoever gave you that is a fool. You must leave at once, before he finds you!”

He had only time to mutter a vague protest, before he was shoved through the archway. The colors seemed to drain out of the world, leaving him standing in a deserted back street, the crystal in his hand seeming to glow just a little brighter than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the paintings. They're really beautiful: http://sandara.deviantart.com/art/Crystallized-Dragon-338558312  
> http://sandara.deviantart.com/art/crystal-street-336174881


End file.
